Last Wish Lies
by Ayu.and.Rebi
Summary: Nach dem Finalen Kampf werden Tom und Harry für Tod gehalten. Doch ihnen wird ein neues Leben Geschenkt, in welchem sich vor allem Harry seinen größten Wunsch erfüllen kann
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter – Last Wish lies

Titel: Harry Potter – Last Wish lies  
Teil: 0/3  
Autor: Ayu und Rebi  
Email: ayurebigmx.de  
Disclaimer: Nix uns ausser der Idee. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Shônen-ai,  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, „het"  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Kommentar: Ich gehe nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern und sowohl Buch 5 als auch Buch 6 sind mir nicht wirklich bekannt, daher lasse ich sie eh außen vor.  
Inhalt: Nach dem Finalen Kampf werden Tom und Harry für Tod gehalten. Doch ihnen wird ein neues Leben Geschenkt, in welchem sich vor allem Harry seinen größten Wunsch erfüllen kann

----

_**Prolog – Last Wishes**_

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht breitete sich über dem Schlachtfeld aus, das aus dem sonst so friedlichen Feldern rund um Hogwarts entstanden war, und eine gespenstische Ruhe machte sich breit. Die letzten Kämpfe waren vorbei und nur noch die toten, geschundenen Körper befanden sich auf dem Feld. Unter ihnen auch zwei Personen, die wohl als die Wichtigsten galten.  
Inmitten der anderen Körper lagen die Leichen von Tom Marvolo Riddle, besser bekannt als Lord Voldemort und seines jungen Feindes Harry James Potter. Ihre Körper waren mit unzähligen Wunden übersäht, die der Kampf mit sich gebracht hatte, der ihr Schicksal besiegelte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie Grund des Todes des jeweils anderen waren, schien es schon fast grotesk, dass ihre Körper nun in einer fast friedlich entspannten Haltung nebeneinander lagen. Ihre Zauberstäbe waren während des Kampfes zerbrochen und lagen zwischen ihnen.  
Keiner bemerkte das sanfte Licht, dass von den überkreuzten Überresten der beiden Zauberstäbe ausging und die beiden Körper einhüllte.

----

Verwirrt öffnete Harry seine Augen und blickte direkt in Toms rote Augen, die ihn fragend musterten. Beide verstanden nicht, was hier gerade los war, oder warum ihre Körper geheilt waren.  
/Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, dass wir tot sind... Aber... wo sind wir? Und warum sind wir zusammen hier/ dachte Harry verwirrt und wollte sich umblicken, doch das grelle Licht ließ dies nicht zu.  
Ihr seit nicht tot ertönte daraufhin eine helle Stimme, die sowohl Harry als auch Tom aufschrecken ließ.  
Zumindest noch nicht... Wir haben beschlossen, dass ihr eine zweite Chance bekommen sollt. Allerdings müssen wir hierzu eine Bedingung stellen  
Die beiden sahen sich verwirrt an und in diesem Moment hatten beide vergessen, dass sie eigentlich Feinde waren.  
"Welche Bedingung?" fragten sie gleichzeitig und warteten gespannt auf die Antwort.  
Euch soll ein neues Leben geschenkt werden, wenn ihr euer altes Leben hinter euch lasst und diesen Krieg nicht von neuem beginnen lasst, sondern im Gegensatz dazu den Frieden wahren sollt. Solltet ihr diesen Bedingungen zustimmen, dann werden wir euch ein neues Leben schenken und euch eure größten Wünsche erfüllen. Aber wir werden euch beobachten und wenn ihr euch nicht an euer Versprechen haltet, werdet ihr sterben.  
Die beiden mussten nicht lange überlegen, ehe sie zustimmend nickten. Beide waren bereit einiges zu tun, wenn sie nun nicht sterben mussten und sogar Tom war bereit, seine Pläne zu vergessen, wenn er dafür nur weiter leben konnte.  
So sei es denn... Von nun an ist unser Vertrag bindend. Wir vergessen nicht, und ihr solltet das auch nicht. ertönte die Stimme erneut und sie klang irgendwie sehr zufrieden.  
Das Licht um sie herum wurde heller und wärmer und beide fielen langsam in einen tiefen erholsamen Schlaf.

----

Draco Malfoy wanderte schweigend und nachdenklich durch die Straßen Londons. Es waren gerade mal ein paar Tage nach dem finalen Kampf vergangen, aber es hatten sich schon einige Dinge verändert. Ihn persönlich interessierte es noch nicht einmal unbedingt, da er es geschafft hatte, sich aus dem Kriegsgeschehen herauszuhalten, auch wenn es alles andere als einfach gewesen war.  
Doch nun wanderten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu den Opfern der Schlacht. Es waren auch Freunde von ihm dabei gewesen und es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe, dass diese hatten sterben müssen. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob man dies nicht hätte verhindern können. Am meisten traf ihn jedoch die momentane Situation seiner Eltern. Sein Vater hatte kurz vor Ende des Krieges zur guten Seite gewechselt und war im Kampf schwer verletzt worden. Die Ärzte konnten noch nicht sagen, ob sie ihn wirklich durchbekommen würden. Und genau aus diesem Grund wich seine Mutter nun auch nicht mehr von seiner Seite. Draco selbst konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen sie so zu sehen und besuchte daher nur selten das Krankenhaus.

Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er den Schatten nicht bemerkte, der sich über ihm bildete. Erst, als er ein Gewicht auf sich spürte, das ihn zu Boden warf, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken und blickte verwirrt auf die Person, die auf ihm gelandet war.  
"Autsch..." murmelte eine weibliche Stimme und er spürte, wie die Person sich aufsetzte. Nun hatte er auch die Möglichkeit sich anzusehen, wer dort auf ihm gelandet war. Die junge Frau hatte sehr lange, schwarze Haare und funkelnde, dunkelgrüne Augen. Im ersten Moment erinnerte ihn diese Person irgendwie an Potter, aber dann schalt er sich selbst. Nicht nur, dass Potter tot war, die Person vor ihm war eindeutig weiblich.  
"Entschuldigung" sprach sie verlegen lächelnd und erhob sich. "Das war wirklich keine Absicht."  
Draco konnte nicht leugnen, dass er die junge Frau sehr attraktiv fand, auch wenn er sie gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte. Lächelnd erhob er sich, klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und sah dann zu der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit.  
"Das macht nichts... wirklich."

_**Ende Prolog**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter – Last Wish lies

Titel: Harry Potter – Last Wish lies  
Teil: 1/3  
Autor: Ayu und Rebi  
Email: ayurebigmx.de  
Disclaimer: Nix uns außer der Idee. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Shônen-ai,  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, „het"  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Kommentar: Ich gehe nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern und sowohl Buch 5 als auch Buch 6 sind mir nicht wirklich bekannt, daher lasse ich sie eh außen vor.  
Inhalt: Nach dem Finalen Kampf werden Tom und Harry für Tod gehalten. Doch ihnen wird ein neues Leben Geschenkt, in welchem sich vor allem Harry seinen größten Wunsch erfüllen kann

----

Kapitel 01 - Let me introduce... Felicitas Malfoy

Es war einige Zeit ins Land gegangen, seit die Beiden sich getroffen hatten und es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie vor dem Traualtar gestanden hatten und nun hatten sie sogar ein Baby. Einen kleinen Jungen... Alexander Draco Malfoy. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie ihrem Blick vom Fenster abwandte und zu der Wiege sah, die neben dem großen Ehebett stand. Der Kleine war ihr ganzer Stolz und sie konnte sich kein Leben mehr ohne ihn vorstellen. Genauso wenig wie sie noch ohne Draco leben konnte.  
Sie, Felicitas Liliane Malfoy, hatte alles was sie brauchte um glücklich zu sein und doch gab es immer noch etwas, was ihre Stimmung drückte. Und das war nichts anderes, als das Geheimnis, dass sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Malfoy Manor mit sich herumtrug. Das Geheimnis ihrer Identität.  
Draco durfte niemals erfahren, wer sie wirklich war. Er würde es vermutlich nicht verstehen. Und Felicitas konnte das nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Immerhin würde er auch niemandem glauben, wenn jemand ihm plötzlich erzählen würde, dass er eigentlich ein anderes Geschlecht hatte und eigentlich sein Erzfeind war. Nein... das war definitiv etwas, was Draco nie erfahren konnte. Das Felicitas Liliane Malfoy dieselbe Person war wie Harry James Potter.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihren Mann immer belügen musste, genau wie den Rest der Welt. Die einzige Person, die wirklich wusste, wer sie war, war Tom. Und der konnte ihr in diesem Fall schlecht helfen. Vor allem, da er beschlossen hatte erst einmal zurückgezogen zu leben und die Welt vergessen zu lassen was passiert war, ehe er es wagen würde sich wieder der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Auch wenn die meisten ihn vermutlich eh nicht erkennen würden, da er seinen jungen Körper wieder hatte und nun genau wie sie selbst gerade mal 21 Jahre alt war. Aber sie verstand seine Beweggründe. Tief in ihrem Innersten hoffte sie einfach nur, dass es für sie irgendwann auch einmal eine Chance geben würde der Welt zu zeigen, wer sie wirklich war. Doch das würde ihr vermutlich nur alles zerstören...

-----

Lächelnd blickte Draco vor sich in die Glut des Kamins. Er dachte daran zurück, was sich in den letzten paar Jahren alles verändert hatte.

Erst der finale Krieg, den weder Harry Potter noch Voldemort überlebt hatten. Dann dieser Überfall von Felicitas, die einfach aus dem Himmel gefallen war wie ein Engel.  
Er hatte sich schnell in sie verliebt und sich mit ihr verlobt.  
Genau zu dieser Zeit starb sein Vater aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzungen. Seine Mutter war ihm nach einem Jahr dann gefolgt. Sie hatte den Lebenswillen verloren, war schließlich schwer krank geworden. Eines Morgens lag sie dann friedlich in ihrem Bett... Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sie nicht mehr schlief, sondern im Schlaf gestorben war.  
Draco war unendlich traurig gewesen und wäre Felicitas nicht gewesen... Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte. Sie gab ihm den Halt, den er brauchte und so hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis sie sich vor dem Traualtar das Ja-Wort gegeben hatten.  
Nun hatte er endlich wieder eine Familie, doch bisher fehlte ihm sein größtes Glück: Ein Kind mit seiner Feli. Dieser Wunsch erfüllte sich dann schließlich aber auch nach einigen Jahren und unzähligen lustvollen Versuchen, ein Kind zu zeugen.  
Nun war er überglücklich und er glaubte fest daran, dass nichts und niemand sein Glück trüben konnte.

Langsam stand er auf, verließ das Zimmer und ging zum Schlafzimmer, in welchen Feli sich noch von der Geburt ausruhte.  
Dennoch wollte er zu ihr, wollte bei ihr sein und seinen kleinen Sohn betrachten.  
Leise betrat er das Zimmer, lächelte zu Feli, die wach war. "Hey, mein Schatz. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise.  
Felicitas lächelte, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Noch ein bisschen kraftlos, aber ansonsten geht es mir sehr sehr gut."  
Draco freute sich, ging um die Wiege herum und setzte sich neben seine Frau auf das Bett, nahm ihre Hand und ließ seinen Blick zärtlich über seinen Sohn gleiten.

Feli beobachtete ihren Mann lächelnd und voller Zuneigung, als er ihr Baby vorsichtig aus der Wiege nahm und sich mit ihm wieder zu ihr setzte. Noch etwas schwerfällig setzte sie sich auf und lehnte sich leicht an Draco, sah mit ihm zusammen auf ihr Kind.

Alexander hatte die blasse Haut seines Vaters geerbt und besaß schon Ansätze dunklen Haares, was Feli immer wieder allerliebst fand. Aber das was sie an ihrem Kind am meisten faszinierte, waren die Augen. Man das Gefühl, als würden die Farben sich in ihren bewegen und das leichte grau-silber sich mit dem leuchtenden Grün umschmeicheln. Teilweise schienen seine Augen ganz silber, doch dann wieder Grün oder es war eine art bläuliches-grün.  
Sie hatte bisher noch nicht verstanden, warum dies so war, aber es faszinierte sie.  
Lächelnd lehnte sie sich zu Draco und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ihr kleines Glück genießend und festhaltend.

-----

Es war ein paar Tage später, als ein neuer Brief von Tom ankam. Feli streichelte die schwarze Eule kurz, ehe sie sie auf den Weg zurück schickte. Sie würde zwar jetzt gleich antworten und wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass Draco mitbekam, mit wem sie sich schrieb und warum. Immerhin konnte sie ihm nicht einfach irgendetwas erzählen, er würde die Person sonst sicher treffen wollen und sie wollte unter allen umständen verhindern, dass Draco irgendwie verdacht auf ihre Identität schöpfte.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln, sah sie sich den Briefumschlag an, öffnete ihn schließlich und begann den Brief zu lesen.

_Hallo Kleines!_

_Ich weiß, ich habe mich lange nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vermutlich erstmal etwas Ruhe brauchst, nachdem du jetzt ja stolze Mutter geworden bist, nicht wahr?  
__Wie geht es dir und dem Kind denn? Ist alles Problemlos gelaufen? Und wie habt ihr das Kind genannt? Es war ein Junge richtig? Du wolltest mir ja nicht sagen, wie er heißen sollte. Ich muss sagen, ich bin beleidigt. Da bekommst du ein Kind und ausgerechnet ich erfahre alles zum Schluss..._

_Aber kommen wir nun zum ernsteren Teil meines Schreibens... Hast du dir endlich Luft gemacht und es ihm gesagt? Ich weiß, dass du dich damit quälst, dass du es ihm nicht sagen kannst. Aber irgendwann wirst du das tun müssen. Ich kenne dich. Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken. Das passt einfach nicht zu dir und es macht dich kaputt, und das ist wirklich das letzte was ich will. Also tu mir einen Gefallen und mach endlich reinen Tisch. Sag ihm endlich was Sache ist. Es geht nicht anders. Oder willst du dich etwa weiter verstecken?  
__Ich habe sogar schon darüber nachgedacht es ihm selber zu erzählen. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wollen würdest, aber einer muss es tun._

_Ich hoffe du kannst verstehen, was ich meine. Ich will dich nicht mehr leiden sehen._

_Tom_

Felicitas las den Brief noch zweimal, ehe sie ihn langsam sinken ließ und seufzte. Natürlich freute sie sich, wieder einmal etwas von Tom zu hören, doch es war ihr gar nicht recht, dass er sie 'verpfeifen' wollte. Sie hatte Angst, Draco würde sie verstoßen und nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollen. Schließlich war sie einmal Harry Potter gewesen.  
Dennoch hatte er recht, wenn er sagte, dass es sie zerstörte. Sie hätte es von Anfang an sagen sollen. Aber vielleicht wäre es dann überhaupt nicht so weit gekommen... Dann hätte sie Alex nicht bekommen, wäre nicht einmal mit Draco verheiratet. Vermutlich hätte er sie einfach aus seinem Haus verbannt.  
In Gedanken versunken holte sie ein Pergament hervor und begann zu schreiben:

_Hallo Tom! _

Erst einmal tut es mir leid, dass du alles als letzter erfährst. Du hast recht, ich habe Ruhe gebraucht. Die Geburt war anstrengend und Kräfteraubend aber wir haben sie gut überstanden. Alexander Draco geht es fantastisch. Er hat Dracos helle Haut und seine Augen sind der Wahnsinn. Du solltest ihn einmal sehen! Er ist ein richtig süßer kleiner Junge.  
Ich hoffe, du bist nun nicht mehr zu beleidigt. Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal treffen. Ich würde dich gern einmal wieder sehen.

Nein, bisher habe ich Draco noch gar nichts gestanden außer meiner Liebe. Ich konnte und werde es auch nicht können. Ich weiß, dass es mich innerlich zerstört, aber es ist zu spät. Ich habe Angst, dass er mich, wenn er es erst einmal weiß, nicht mehr will, mich verstößt. Und was wird dann aus Alex? Ich will nicht, dass er ohne seinen leiblichen Vater aufwächst. Außerdem möchte ich Draco nicht weh tun. Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich alles falsch gemacht habe, was man nur falsch machen konnte. Ich werde es wohl auch nie wieder gut machen können. Und dennoch bitte ich dich, sage es ihm bitte nicht. Ich will sein Leben nicht zerstören. Lieber lebe ich mein Leben lang mit dieser Lüge weiter und leide still.

Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich und wirst ihm nichts sagen.

Felicitas

Tom Marvolo Riddle lebte mittlerweile in einem gemütlichen Haus in der Nähe eines Muggeldorfes. In näherer Umgebung gab es keinerlei Orte in denen nur Zauberer lebten, aber er genoss die Ruhe und Idylle die ihn hier umgab. Das Einzige, was seine Stimmung momentan drücken konnte, waren die Sorgen die er sich um Harry, oder Felicitas wie er sich jetzt ja nannte, machte. Seit dem Tag an dem ihnen ein neues Leben geschenkt wurde, hatte er sich geschworen auf Harry aufzupassen und sicher zu stellen, dass es ihm gut gehen würde und er kein weiteres Leid mehr erfahren musste. Doch sehr zu Toms Leidwesen hatte Harry einen Weg gewählt, der ihn nur verletzen konnte. Tom wusste, wie viel der Dunkelhaarige für seinen blonden Ehemann empfand und das ihm alles recht war um sicher zu stellen, dass er an dessen Seite verweilen konnte. Doch er selbst bezweifelte immer mehr, dass dies eine Gute Idee war. Er fragte sich immer wieder ob Draco der Richtige für Harry war und wenn er ehrlich war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass der andere es ihm angetan hatte. Aber er würde nichts tun um Harry darauf hinzuweisen, sollte dieser noch mit Draco glücklich sein und das war er. Tom wusste, dass irgendwann die Zeit kommen würde, in der Draco die Wahrheit herausfinden würde und das würde der Moment sein, in dem sich zeigen würde, ob er es wirklich Wert war sich Harrys Partner zu nennen. Denn egal ob Felicitas, oder Harry, er war immer noch dieselbe Person.

Rote Augen, lasen jede Zeile des gerade erhaltenen Briefes ein weiteres Mal, und er griff schließlich nach Pergament und Feder um zu antworten.

_Hallo Kleines!_

_Ich verstehe deine Bedenken vermutlich besser, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich weiter so quälst. Du machst dich unglücklich und das mag ich nicht. Ich will dich glücklich sehen und es zerbricht mir das Herz zu wissen, dass du so nie wirklich glücklich sein kannst, da seine Bedenken und dein Gewissen dich nie wirklich ganz in Ruhe lassen. Aber ich werde deinen Wunsch respektieren und ihm nichts sagen. Auch wenn ich immer noch denke, dass es Zeit wird._

_Alexander Draco Malfoy also. Ein wirklich schöner Name. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn mal sehen. Denkst du, du könntest ihn mal zu einem unserer Treffen mitnehmen? Es würde mich wirklich sehr freuen._

_Und wo ich gerade von Treffen spreche. Ja auch ich würde dich gerne endlich mal wieder sehen können. Wie du ja weißt, habe ich eigentlich immer Zeit und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du vielleicht schon diese Woche vorbeikommen würdest. Wir haben uns schließlich schon eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen._

_Also... lass deinen Hübschen Kopf nicht hängen. Ich erwarte dich vor dem Wochenende._

_Tom_

Er sah seiner Eule hinterher, die den Brief zu Felicitas brachte und ließ sich dann seufzend in einen Sessel fallen. Er freute sich wirklich sehr, ihn endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn er es lieber hatte, ihn in seinem männlichen Köper zu sehen. Aber den bekam er ja glücklicherweise oft genug zu Gesicht. Immerhin wusste Harry, dass er sich vor ihm nicht verstecken musste. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco im Endeffekt schlau genug war zu erkennen, was er an ihr hatte, wenn er es herausfinden sollte.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter – Last Wish lies  
Titel: Harry Potter – Last Wish lies  
Teil: 2/3  
Autor: Ayu und Rebi  
Email: ayurebigmx.de  
Disclaimer: Nix uns außer der Idee. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Shônen-ai,  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, „het"  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Kommentar: Ich gehe nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern und sowohl Buch 5 als auch Buch 6 sind mir nicht wirklich bekannt, daher lasse ich sie eh außen vor.  
Inhalt: Nach dem Finalen Kampf werden Tom und Harry für Tod gehalten. Doch ihnen wird ein neues Leben Geschenkt, in welchem sich vor allem Harry seinen größten Wunsch erfüllen kann

----

Kapitel 02 – of suspicions and fights

Die Tage vergingen und Felicitas wartete darauf, dass es endlich Donnerstag wurde. Draco hatte sie erzählt, dass sie zu einer Freundin aufs Land fahren würde und Alex würde sie mitnehmen.  
Draco war einverstanden, freute sich, dass Felicitas den Tag über nicht alleine sein würde, da er selbst sehr viel zu tun hatte und sich nicht um seine kleine Familie kümmern konnte.  
Endlich war es Donnerstag und sie freute sich, als sie sich von Draco am Bahnhof verabschiedete. Sie hatte Tom geschrieben, wann sie ankommen würde und dass er sie und Alex bitte am Bahnhof abholen solle.  
Der Zug fuhr nach wenigen Minuten Aufenthalt los.  
Alex schlief in Felicitas Armen und ließ sich nicht von dem Lärm, der von der Bahn ausging, stören.

Gegen Mittag kamen sie endlich in einem verschlafenen Muggel-Städtchen an. Schnell nahm die junge Frau ihr Kind und die Tasche. Sie hatte Tom gesagt, dass sie über Nacht bleiben wollte, jedoch nicht länger, da sie nicht lange ohne Draco sein wollte.

Auf dem Bahnsteig wurde sie bereits erwartet. Erfreut lief sie Tom entgegen, der ihr zuwinkte und sie in die Arme schloss.  
Alex war nun wieder wach geworden und brabbelte unverständliches Zeugs vor sich hin während er sich aufmerksam umschaute und auf alles mögliche deutete. Er war jetzt bereits zwei Monate alt und sehr neugierig.

"Na wen haben wir denn da?", begrüßte Tom den kleinen, gab ihm die Hand und lächelte. "Du bist ja ein süßer Fratz. Warst du auch brav auf der Fahrt hier her?"  
Alex brabbelte weiter und quietschte, schnappte nach Toms Hand.  
Felicitas lächelte, übergab die Tasche an Tom und nahm dann den Tragekorb in welchem sie Alex untergebracht hatte. "Er war sehr brav. Hat die ganze Fahrt über geschlafen", erzählte sie und strich ihrem Sohn über die Wange.  
"Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen, Tom. Ich freue mich, bei dir zu sein."  
"Ich bin auch froh, dich endlich mal wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen" erwiderte Tom lächelnd und schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. "so... und nun gehen wir drei Hübschen zu mir und dann erzählst du mir genau, was in der letzten Zeit so los war"

----

Draco wusste selbst nicht warum, aber er hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als er diesen Abend nach Hause kam. Am Anfang schob er es noch darauf, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er nach Hause kam und ganz alleine war, da Felicitas ja verreist war. Aber je länger er versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen umso abwegiger fand er es und dann fiel ihm auch wieder ein, was ihn so störte... Die Tatsache, wie Felicitas darauf reagiert hatte, dass ihre Freundin doch auch einmal hier hinkommen konnte. Irgendwie war sie plötzlich nervös geworden und hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie nie irgendwo hinfuhr und ein paar Begründungen dafür genannt, die ihm nun - wo er genauer darüber nachdachte - doch ziemlich abwegig erschienen.

Er seufzte ergeben, und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Er wollte Felicitas ja vertrauen und eigentlich hatte er auch keinen Grund es nicht zu tun, aber ihr seltsames Verhalten und die Tatsache, dass er immer noch nicht wirklich viel über ihre Vergangenheit wusste.

Gerade als er sich auf das Bett fallen lassen wollte, sah er eine kleine Kiste, die unter dem Bett hervorlugte, die er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Von Neugierde gepackt, zog er sie ganz unter dem Bett hervor und sah, dass sie voller Briefe war. Einen Moment stockte er, ehe er ein paar Briefe herausnahm und anfing zu lesen.  
Während er das tat weiteten sich seine Augen immer mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er da las. Tausend Fragen prasselten auf ihn ein, erdrückten ihn fast. Doch im Vordergrund stand immer diese eine Erkenntnis: 'Sie betrügt mich...'  
Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er warten bis sie wieder kam oder sollte er zu ihr fahren und ihr alles an den Kopf werfen was ihn bedrückte? Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er zu ihr fahren sollte, doch sein logisches Denken warf sich dagegen. Wo sollte er sie suchen? Sie hatte keine Adresse hinterlassen, nicht einmal eine Telefonnummer. Wo also sollte er sie finden?  
Dann fielen ihm die Briefe wieder ein. Vielleicht stand dort etwas, was ihn weiter brachte.  
Wie vom Teufel besessen arbeitete er die ganze Nacht die Briefe durch. Seine Eifersucht wurde geschürt, je mehr Briefe er las.  
Übermüdet schlief er schließlich gegen morgen über einem Brief ein. Er hatte keine Anhaltspunkte gefunden, die ihn hätten weiter bringen können.

-------------------

Zur gleichen Zeit etwa wachte Felicitas in einem großen Bett auf. Tom hatte ihr und Alex eines der schönsten Zimmer hergerichtet.  
Der kleine Junge schlief noch tief und fest und so blieb auch Felicitas noch zufrieden liegen.  
Sie ahnte nicht, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie erst wieder daheim war.

Eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es leise an der Tür. Kurz darauf wurde sie geöffnet und Tom betrat das Zimmer.  
"Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Na? Gut geschlafen?" fragte er lächelnd und stellte ein Tablett mit dem Frühstück auf den Tisch.  
"Guten Morgen, Tom.", lächelte Felicitas. Sie saß in einem der Sessel und hatte Alex auf dem Arm. Der kleine war gerade erst gestillt worden und nun satt und zufrieden. "Ja, wir haben hervorragend geschlafen", fügte die junge Frau hinzu und lächelte.  
"Das freut mich. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und dir das Frühstück hier hoch gebracht. Ich hoffe, es ist etwas dabei, das du magst.", lächelte er und betrachtete die beiden.  
Je länger er Felicitas ansah, desto mehr wurde ihm warm ums Herz.

Feli lächelte dankbar und nickte zustimmend. "Danke, es wird sicher etwas dabei sein. Ich bin normalerweise nicht sehr wählerisch" lächelte sie und stand auf um zu Tom hinüber zu gehen. In der Zeit in der sie frühstückte gab sie Alex an Tom weiter, der das Baby voller Freude entgegen nahm und ein wenig mit ihm spielte.

Nachdem sie fertig war, brachte Tom die Sachen weg, während Felicitas sich und Alex fertig machte. Immerhin würden sie in weniger als einer Stunde wieder im Zug sitzen und nach Hause fahren. Es tat ihr Leid, dass sie Tom schon wieder verlassen musste, aber sie freute sich schon unendlich darauf, Draco wieder zu sehen. Denn auch wenn sie gerade einmal 24 Stunden getrennt waren, vermisste sie ihn doch.  
Lächelnd nahm sie ihre Sachen und Alex, ging nach unten zu Tom, der sie gleich zum Bahnhof bringen würde.

-----

Felicitas lächelte freudig, als sie Malfoy Manor betrat. Mit schnellen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer um Alex in seine Wiege zu legen und ihre Sachen zu verstauen, doch als sie den Raum betrat, stockte ihr der Atem. Draco lag immer noch auf dem Bett, auch wenn er die Augen öffnete, als sie den Raum betrat, mehrere Briefe waren um ihn herum verteilt und Felicitas musste sich gar nicht erst fragen, um welche es sich handelte. Besorgt und nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte, rief sie eine Hauselfe herbei, übergab ihr Alex und schickte sie fort. Sie wusste nicht, was nun kommen würde, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es am besten war, dass Alex nicht dabei war.

Als die Hauselfe mit Alex das Zimmer verlassen hatte ging langsam auf das Bett zu. "Draco?" fragte sie vorsichtig und sah zu wie dieser sich aufsetzte und sie mit wütendem Blick ansah. "Erklär mir das!" fuhr er die mit kalter Stimme an, während er den Brief den er neben sich hatte zu ihr warf. "Wie lange geht das schon, hm? Wie lange betrügst gu mich?"  
Felicitas wurde bei diesem Ton blass, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah auf den Boden. "Ich kann dir das wirklich erklären. Das ist nicht so wie du denkst?" murmelte sie leise, sah aber nicht auf. Sie wusste, dass sie Fehler gemacht hatte, dass sie es hätte früher klären müssen. Aber nun war es zu spät.  
"Erklären? Na darauf bin ich ja mal gespannt" ereiferte Draco sich, als er aus dem Bett stieg und vor ihr stehen blieb, sie wütend anstarrte. "Und wie lange geht das schon mit diesem Tom? Hm? Erst seit unserer Ehe oder auch vorher schon? Hat es dir wenigstens Spaß gemacht mich mit ihm zu hintergehen? Wahrscheinlich ist Alex nicht mal mein Sohn, oder?"  
"Draco!" rief Felicitas verzweifelt und musste hart kämpfen um ihre Tränen unterdrücken. "Ich betrüge dich nicht. Und erst recht nicht mit Tom, wirklich! Und natürlich ist Alex dein Sohn. Ja ich habe ein Geheimnis. Aber das hat nichts mit so etwas zu tun. Ich würde dih niemals betrügen! Ich liebe dich über alles, Draco. Ich könnte das gar nicht. Aber ich hatte auch Angst dir zu sagen, welches Geheimnis ich mit mir herumtrage... Du würdest es nicht verstehen!"  
Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief ihren Körper und sie sah ihn voller Verzweiflung an.  
"Was ist es dann? Wie soll ich dir das glauben, wenn ich nicht weiß, was es sonst sein soll?" erwiderte Draco immer noch sehr wütend und starrte seine Frau abwartend an.

Felicitas sah ihn verzweifelt an und ging einen Schritt zurück. "Gut... ich... ich zeige es dir... Aber bitte... ich flehe dich an... Hasse mich nicht dafür" flüsterte sie heiser, als die ersten Tränen ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. Noch einmal zittrig durchatmend, schloss sie die Augen und änderten ihren Körper zurück in seine eigentliche Form.

Draco zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als plötzlich niemand anderes als Harry Potter vor ihm stand. Mit einem Schritt stand er vor ihm und bevor er wirklich wusste, was er tat, hatte er dem anderen schon weine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. "Verschwinde!" grollte er dann kalt, die Hand immer noch erhoben. "Ich will dich hier nie wieder sehen! Wir sind - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - bald geschiedene Leute!"  
Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, noch als er das sagte und schien zu zerbrechen, als er in die verzweifelten, traurigen und geschockten grünen Augen seines ehemaligen Partners sah. Doch er hatte nicht vor seine Entscheidung zu ändern. Er war sich sicher, dass er das einzig richtige Entscheidung war. Immerhin hatte Harry ihn jahrelang belogen, getäuscht. Und das konnte er so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Mit kaltem Blick sah er zu, wie dieser schluchzend ein paar Sachen zusammen packte und mit einem letzten "Es tut mir Leid" den Raum verließ. Draco wusste, dass er Alex mitnehmen würde und er konnte sich auch nicht dazu bringen ihn davon abzuhalten.  
Als er sich sicher war, dass Harry ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, griff er nach dem nächst besten Gegenstand und warf ihn gegen die Tür.  
"Verdammt!" schrie er aus und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, wo er seiner Wut und Trauer freien Lauf ließ. Nun hatte er alles verloren.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter – Last Wish lies

Titel: Harry Potter – Last Wish lies  
Teil: 3/3 (+Alternatives Ende)  
Autor: Ayu und Rebi  
Email: ayurebigmx.de  
Disclaimer: Nix uns außer der Idee. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und leider wird er auch nie uns gehören snif  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Shônen-ai,  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, „het"  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Kommentar: Wir gehen nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern und sowohl Buch 5 als auch Buch 6 sind mir (Ayu) nicht wirklich bekannt, daher lasse ich sie eh außen vor.  
Inhalt: Nach dem Finalen Kampf werden Tom und Harry für Tod gehalten. Doch ihnen wird ein neues Leben Geschenkt, in welchem sich vor allem Harry seinen größten Wunsch erfüllen kann

----

_**Kapitel 03 – realization**_

Noch während er die Treppen hinunter rannte verwandelte er sich wieder in Felicitas. Die Hauselfe war noch nicht weit gekommen und so nahm sie ihr das Baby ab, rannte zur Tür und verschwand aus Malfoy Manor nicht ohne die Eingangstür hinter sich ins Schloss zu werfen, so dass man Angst bekommen konnte, dass die ganze Tür gleich aus den Angeln fiel.  
Der Weg zum Bahnhof war glücklicherweise kurz und der nächste Zug fuhr auch nach nicht einmal 10 Minuten. Sie hatte beschlossen zu Tom zu gehen, denn dort konnte sie als einzigen Ort noch hin.

Die Zugfahrt über schwieg sie, tröstete sich damit Alex zu drücken und mit ihm zu kuscheln. Der kleine begrüßte dies mit einem erfreuten Quietschen, heiterte Felicitas nach einiger Zeit wieder auf.

Nach knapp drei Stunden Fahrt kam sie erneut auf dem kleinen Bahnhof an, rief sich ein Taxi und ließ sich zu Toms Haus fahren.  
Kurz bedankte sie sich beim Fahrer, bezahlte ihn mit ihrem restlichen Geld, das sie mitgenommen hatte und klingelte bei Tom Sturm.  
Dieser öffnete schon nach kurzer Zeit und fand eine vollkommen aufgelöste Felicitas vor der Tür.  
"Aber... was ist denn passiert?", fragte er und zog sie ins Haus, führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. "Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte er noch einmal, als die junge Frau keine Antwort gegeben hatte.  
"Draco... er weiß alles... er... er denkt... ich hätte ihn... mit dir betrogen...", begann sie schluchzend zu erzählen und drückte Alex an sich. "Er... ich hab ihm alles gesagt... und er... er hat mich... rausgeschmissen... er hasst mich... Tom... was soll ich tun...?"  
Tom sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an, ging zu ihm und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm. "Er wird sich bestimmt wieder beruhigen. Du hast doch gesagt, du glaubst, dass er dich wirklich liebt, nicht wahr? Dann wird ihm auch egal sein, in was für einem Körper du doch befindest" meinte er liebevoll und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Harry, der nun wieder in seinem Körper war, sah ihn unter Tränen an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er meinte wir wären geschiedene Leute. Er hasst mich. Er will mich nicht mehr sehen" schluchzte er und schmiegte sich näher an Tom. "Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin? Ich hab doch nicht?"  
Der Andere strich ihm weiter durch die Haare und zog ihn näher zu sich. "Du weißt, dass du immer hier bleiben kannst. Ich würde dich nie verstoßen, Harry. Lass uns abwarten, was er tut. Und sollte er wirklich nichts mehr von dir wissen wollen, dann hat er dich nicht verdient." erwiderte er ruhig. Harry wollte erst protestieren, wusste aber, dass es nun keinen Sinn machte mit Tom zu diskutieren, also weinte er sich weiter an seiner Schulter aus, bis er schließlich vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

Tom seufzte leise, nahm erst einmal Alex aus Harry armen, der vor sich hinbrabbelte, ehe er Harry auf das Sofa legte und ihn zudeckte. Er konnte verstehen, dass dieser so fertig war und es zerriss ihm das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Doch er konnte nichts tun und das wusste er. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln, sah er auf ihn, als er mit Alex aufstand und das Zimmer verließ um ihm etwas ruhe zu gönnen.

------

Wütend schlug er immer wieder auf das Kissen ein, das vor ihm lag. Langsam aber sicher flogen hier die Fetzen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Je öfter er auf das Kissen einschlug, desto mehr Federn schwebten im Zimmer herum.  
Draco war sicher, Alex hätte daran seine helle Freude gehabt... Doch Alex war nicht mehr da... Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm lieb und teuer war.  
Die Ohrfeige, die er Harry gegeben hatte, bereute er inzwischen zutiefst. Er wollte ihn eigentlich nicht schlagen, er war nur so verdammt aufgebracht gewesen, dass sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen war.

Irgendwann verließ ihn seine Kraft und er blieb einfach so seltsam verdreht, wie er auf dem Bett zusammengesunken war, liegen. Kleine, immer größer werdende Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg von seinen Augen hinab über seine Wangen, nur um schließlich auf die Decke zu tropfen und dort aufgesaugt zu werden.  
Er weinte bitterlich, klammerte sich mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, das er noch aufbringen konnte an die Decke.  
Er merkte nun, was für ein Fehler es war, Harry aus dem Haus zu jagen. Er hatte es nie wirklich gemerkt, wie sehr er diese Person liebte und vergötterte. Er fühlte sich einsam, sein Herz war nur noch ein blutender Klumpen Fleisch, der schmerzhaft das Blut in seinem Körper zirkulieren ließ.  
Dennoch fasste er einen Entschluss. Er wollte sie zurück. Egal ob als Harry Potter oder als Felicitas Liliane Malfoy. Er liebte diese Person mehr als alles andere, das hatte er jetzt erst erkannt.  
Er hoffte inständig, dass es noch nicht zu spät war für eine Entschuldigung...

Unruhig lief Draco nun im Zimmer auf und ab. Er musste irgendwie herausfinden, wo Felicitas sich verkrochen hatte. Vermutlich war sie zu diesem Tom gefahren, doch wo wohnte dieser?  
Der blonde wusste es nicht und selbst wenn er die Briefe noch hundert mal durchlesen würde, er würde danach auch nicht schlauer sein.  
Verzweifelt setzte er sich in einen Sessel, starrte vor sich hin.  
"Wo bist du nur...?", fragte er leise. "Wo kann ich dich finden...?"

---

Felicitas schlief immer noch und Alex wurde von Tom unterhalten. Der rotäugige hatte den kleinen Jungen sehr ins Herz geschlossen und würde alles tun, um Harry glücklich zu machen.  
Doch wie konnte er ihm helfen? Ohne Draco würde der andere wohl nie wieder glücklich werden. Da konnte er tun, was er wollte.  
Vielleicht... vielleicht sollte er einmal mit dem blonden reden. Vielleicht konnte er ihn umstimmen... Vielleicht... konnte dadurch Harry auch wieder glücklich werden...

Leise seufzen, aber mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, griff er nach einem Stück Pergament und eine Feder und begann eine schnelle Nachricht zu schreiben. Er las sie noch einmal genau durch, ehe er seine Eule zu Draco schickte, die Worte immer noch vor Augen.

_Draco..._

Ich werde mich nicht lange mir Förmlichkeiten aufhalten, danach steht mir auch gerade nicht der Sinn. Ich weiß, dass ich vermutlich etwas höflicher sein sollte, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass wir uns noch nie persönlich begegnet sind, aber egal.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht sonderlich begeistert war, Harry in Tränen aufgelöst vor meiner Tür zu finden. Ich habe mir geschworen dafür zu sorgen, dass er glücklich wird und du machst es mir nicht gerade einfach. Ich habe ihm öfter schon gesagt, dass er mit dir darüber reden sollte, aber nun wo ich ihn so sehe, wäre es vermutlich das Beste, wenn du es nie erfahren hättest. Ich hoffe du kannst irgendwann verstehen was du an ihm hast... Er liebt dich wirklich und wird es vermutlich immer tun. Und ich will, dass er glücklich wird.  
Solltest du also zur Besinnung kommen und sehen, dass du eine der wundervollsten Personen auf dieser Welt dein eigen nennen kannst...

Anbei liegt eine kleine Wegbeschreibung hier her... Es ist deine Entscheidung, was du damit tust, aber ich rate dir nur im Guten herzukommen, sonst vergesse ich meine Versprechungen und Schwüre die ich gegeben habe!

Tom

-----

Draco saß immer noch im Sessel und starrte vor sich hin, als durch das offene Fenster eine schwarze Eule durch das Fenster flatterte. Diese ließ einen Brief auf seinem Schoß fallen und flatterte wieder davon.  
Der blonde blinzelte, nahm langsam den Brief und entfaltete ihn. Mit großen Augen sah er auf die Schrift. Er kannte diese Schrift. Sie glich der Schrift, die er aus den Briefen von Felicitas kannte.  
Mit zitternden Fingern begann er zu lesen.  
Lange nachdenken, was er tun sollte, musste er nicht. Er war sich vorher schon sicher, dass er sie zurück haben wollte, dass er niemals mehr ohne sie sein wollte.  
Eilig packte er das wichtigste zusammen und verließ das Haus. Schnell war er am Bahnhof angekommen und nahm den nächsten Zug.  
Er hoffte immer noch, dass Felicitas ihn zurück wollte...

Die Fahrt verlief langsam, so jedenfalls kam es ihm vor. Dennoch kam er drei Stunden später in einem kleinen verschlafenen Ort an, nahm sich ein Taxi und ließ sich zu Toms Haus fahren.  
Nervös blieb er einige Meter davor stehen, als sie endlich angekommen und er den Taxifahrer bezahlt hatte.  
Was würde passieren, wenn er jetzt klingelte? Vermutlich würde er erst einmal richtig zusammengestaucht werden...  
Aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Er wollte seine Familie zurück haben und dafür würde er selbst durch die Hölle gehen.  
Entschlossen trat er auf die Tür zu und klingelte.

Harry erwachte erschrocken, als es an der Tür klingelte und setzte sich ruckartig auf, sah sich mit wachsamem Blick um. Im ersten Moment, wusste er gar nicht, wo er war, entspannte sich aber, als er Tom mit Alex vor sich stehen sah. Der Rotäugige gab ihm lächelnd sein Baby, ehe er zur Tür ging und sie öffnete.

Rote Augen tragen auf grau-silberne. Keine Worte wurden ausgetauscht, als Tom zur Seite trat um Draco herein zu bitten, aber sein Blick sagte deutlich, dass der Andere Harry besser nicht noch mehr weh tat, weil er ihn sonst kennen lernen würde. Draco lächelte daraufhin schwach, nickte leicht und sah sich um. "Wo ist sie?" fragte er dann leise. "Er" erwiderte Tom lediglich und führte Draco zum Wohnzimmer, ehe er wieder in der Küche verschwand. Er wusste, dass die Beiden nun erst einmal Ruhe brauchte, und er war sich sicher, dass Harry sich schon an ihn wenden würde, wenn er wollte,  
dass er dabei war.

-----

Draco stand einen Moment unschlüssig vor dem Wohnzimmer, sah zu, wie Harry  
sich um Alex kümmerte.

"Hey...", begann er leise und erschrak. Seine Stimme hörte sich heiser an, so als würde sie nicht zu ihm gehören.  
Harry sah ihn an, blickte dann wieder auf Alex, strich ihm über die Wange.  
"Was willst du...?", wollte der schwarzhaarige leise wissen.  
"Ich... es tut mir leid...", flüsterte Draco und kam einen Schritt näher.  
"Warum sollte ich dir verzeihen, wenn ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen kann?", entgegnete Harry. Er klang seltsamerweise gefasst. Nicht irgendwie aufgewühlt oder so, nein. Es klang so, als hätte er diese Worte schon viel zu oft gesagt. Er blickte wieder auf, sah Draco mit glanzlosen Augen an.  
Draco war geschockt über diesen Anblick. Langsam ging er zu Harry, setzte sich neben ihn. "Du solltest dir verzeihen können, wenn ich es auch kann. Und ich habe dir bereits verziehen, was du getan hast...", meinte er leise und legte dem schwarzhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, drückte Alex sacht an sich. Der kleine quietschte und brabbelte, streckte eine Hand nach seinem Vater aus.  
Draco lächelte leicht, nahm die kleine Hand und strich über die Finger seines Sohnes.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschrieen hab. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gleich erkannt habe, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich möchte, dass du zurückkommst. Es ist mir egal, ob du nun als Mann oder als Frau zu mir zurückkommst. Ich liebe dich, egal in welchem Körper."  
Harry versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Bitte lass mich ausreden... Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass du verschwinden sollst. Ich war einfach nur viel zu geschockt darüber, dass du mir deine wahre Identität verschwiegen hast. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, dass du mir vertraust. Du hättest es mir doch sagen können..."  
"Und wie?" fragte Harry leise und ließ seien Blick leicht durch den Raum wandern. "Wir waren Feinde... Ich galt als tot... Und ich konnte mir ja nicht mal sicher sein, ob du mich überhaupt lieben könntest, wenn ich ein Mann bin..."  
Draco nickte verstehend, zögerte einen Moment, ehe er schließlich seine Arme um Harry schlang und ihn und Alex so näher zu sich zog.  
Alex quietschte vergnügt, brabbelte fröhlich vor sich hin. Seine Augen schienen in einem schönen blau-grün.

Tom lehnte sich neben der Tür an die Wand und lächelte sanft vor sich hin. Er wusste, dass Harry nun wieder glücklich werden konnte. Er selbst würde vermutlich nie wirklich glücklich werden, dafür hing sein Herz einfach zu sehr an Harry. Stumme Tränen liefen langsam über seine Wangen, als er sich von der Wand abstieß und langsam nach oben ging. /Werdet glücklich.../

_**Ende**_


End file.
